goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Comedy World TV
''Comedy World TV ''(also known as ''Comedy World: A TV Adventure Movie ''internationally) is a 2013 American adult flash animated comedy action film produced by Stage 6 Films, Columbia Pictures, and Vanguard Animation. It is based on the software GoAnimate and its theme for video making Comedy World, a spin-off of Family Guy. It is written by Live Benamore, produced by Matthew Thorp and directed by Blue Mario. It is set in the headquarters of a television channel getting severe interruptions while trying to broadcast, beginning with a news bulletin shown at the beginning of a movie. Development of the movie began on October 31, 2009 originally being produced by Stage 6 Films and released by Fox Searchlight Pictures with the production budget being high. Later in 2010, it was announced that 20th Century Fox will only distribute the film in the United States because of the fear that it will be a box office flop. As Stage 6 Films was involved in the production of the film, Sony got the sister studio Columbia Pictures to distribute the film internationally. The movie received negative reviews grossing $59.9 million on an $125 million budget thus making it the lowest grossing GoAnimate Studios/GoAnimate Pictures film. Nate Dogg was posthumously featured in the film as his parts were recorded in 2010. Synopsis Paul Harper, aged 36, starts a television station with humor 24 hours a day. Eric, his son, aged 16, makes interruptions as a joke, however Paul punished him so much, so that wasn't a joke. Plot WARNING: The plot is full. The movie begins with a news bulletin, which was later cut to the control room after some seconds after the intro. After some seconds of the control room scene, the movie "tunes" to a sitcom similar to a single grounded video starring a PC Guy voiced by French-fry and a Pretty Girl voiced by Grace, who get grounded each other for a big number of years. Then the movie tunes again to a news bulletin, with Bodyguard saying a report. The movie back tunes to control room then back to a sitcom followed by an interrupion then back to news bulleting, this time without a news anchor. Then, the movie again moves to Comedy World TV control room for a little longer talk and then to one of city scenes, with one of them being the last of the first part. Later, the Red Hoodie Guy goes to pantry, eats meat as his meal and then he puts a cola in the microwave and then he seen the microwave overheating and then blowning up. After some moments, Eric opens up his YouTube inbox and accepted the apologize from Red Hoodie Guy. After that, the movie tunes to a sitcom with long lines, up until the end of the second part. The 3rd part begins with a game show opening, with the game show name Comedians vs Lying. After the opening, the movie tunes to control room again. Later, a sign-off begins. In a sitcom with French-fry and Pretty Girl, only French-fry appears, and cries due to Comedy World TV shutdown. The 4th part begins with a talk due to a way of ejecting out Eric due to bad behavior. Later, they went to Comedy World TV headquarters in a guide via a US map, grounded Eric and then later went back in a slighty different way. The 5th part starts with a meteor trying to fall on the Earth. Through it is fake, it was detected in a fictional world. Later, a car drives and when a building falls on it, the driver dies. Then, a news report was interrupted again and then tuned to a sitcom, that time being scared off. Then it tunes to control room again after some seconds of jungle scene with Blue Mario walking on the right, making that Eric laughes because "he returned to more interruptions". Later, it tunes to a sitcom with only 2 people and their 2 sentences. The first sentence was about reception of people in ranking. Then, they said goodbye to each other. The 6th part begins with a control room scene, with Paul entering to see a new redesigned control room moved from the Animation City to Guy City, with the reconfigured options. For something Paul wasn't sure, so he goes to general director's office and she tells him what they do. Some hours later, Paul with his space helmet fires into Guy City's central region from the West Region. A weather forecast on Comedy World TV appeared with a restaurant waiter as the host. Later, it tunes to Paul's train ride and comeback from the Guy City to Animation City in a map guide. Later, Paul goes to building top to see the entire Guy City by default. Later, he tries to jump from building to building and he did it, after that he met a Bodyguard with a Wiseguy voice, telling him to go down from building tops because he'll fall down and go to hospital. Later, Paul goes to a hideout to wait some seconds before going back to work. The 7th part starts with Paul going to the shop and telling Dallas for the help on fixing transmitters on Comedy World TV. Then, Paul gives $10,000 on the counter, then Dallas picks the banknote, puts in his pocket, and they go to find Comedy World TV, but suddenly Paul went into the space world into a spaceship, while Eric tries to fix problems with CWTV by going to White House talk show, and suddenly it cuts to French-fry scene, and his joke was that everyone was getting grounded. The 8th part starts with a shutdown, and ends with credits and some post-credit scenes, as a short clip being made and all time spoken by Eric in a sad expression. In a post-credits scene, Eric is on TV doing an interview saying how his life has turned upside down and break the fourth wall to say "Can I go home and do my cocaine?" which later has the interviewer get's shot. Release The film was released on November 10, 2013 in the United States in 2D, RealD 3D, Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. The film was rated R by the MPAA for Intense Sequences of Bloody Violence, Strong Language, Some Crude and Sexual Material, Drug Material, and Some Nudity. In the United Kingdom during pre-release time, the film was seen for advice to secure the desired rating of 15A as the film received a 15 rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "strong violence, threat, infrequent strong language, moderate sex references, brief racist language, strong drug use" as the BBFC explained that discriminatory word "spaz" which is a racist term in the United Kingdom was used 4 times and was needed to be removed where later the BBFC also explained that the heavy use of drugs as well as drug jokes and imitable behavior such as headbutts, dangerous stunts, planking, blowing stuff up, and eating dangerous objects were all the reasons why it received a 15 and needed to be cut which is what Columbia Pictures did do and replaced the word "spaz" with "going crazy", "stop bitchin", "tripping", and "stop". 4 minutes of the film were cut as a result in order to get the 15A rating as well as some dialogue changed to be more appropriate. Later in late 2013, it received a 15A rating by the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) for "strong violence, threat, infrequent strong language, moderate sex references." In Australia, the film was rated MA15+ for "bloody violence" by the Australian Classification Board (ACB). The film was internationally released by Columbia Pictures thru Sony Pictures Releasing International. Home Media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 18, 2014 Reception Box Office Comedy World TV has grossed $1,000,000 in the United States and Canada, and $1,199,111 in other territories for a worldwide total gross of $2,199,111. Sequel See also: Comedy World TV: Channel 2 A sequel, named Comedy World TV: Channel 12 was announced to be made shortly a day after the film was released. On May 12, 2017 it was announced that the film is in pre-production and Harrison Ford was signed to reprise his role but however, due to schedule conflicts with Blade Runner 2049 he wasn't able to voice his character and as a result Mark Hamill (fellow co-star of him in the Star Wars films) will voice his character. Ron who is voiced by Nate Dogg in this film will be voice by Kevin Michael Richardson who is also the voice actor for Ron in the videogames based on this film. New stars for the film doing voices that were announced so far are Bill Hader as the main villain of the movie, Chris Brown as a unspecified role, SZA as the queen of TV Land, Gilbert Gottfried as a midget elf, as well as Bill Hader, Anna Kendrick, William Shatner, and Tom Kenny all being cast as main roles. Dune Entertainment nor Vanguard Animation was invited to do the sequel as well making 20th Century Fox choose another animation studio to do the animation for this film. Opening Credits Note: 20th Century Fox isn't credited because of being a distributor only. TV Airings The film first aired on television on January 2, 2016 on FXX with a TV-MA-LS rating. Later the film aired on Adult Swim on February 5, 2016 with a TV-MA-LS rating.Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2014 films Category:2014 comedies Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:$1 billion grossing films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Sony films Category:Sony Movies Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX DMR